You Really Can Learn Things From Video Games
by Newmoon565
Summary: Alfred is feeling like a complete failure since he can't defeat a boss name Experiment 221 and Arthur proves his point that people from the UK can have fun. Kingdom Hearts references but you don't have top play the game to understand. one shot A/N i don't think of this as a crossover since the character from the Kingdom Heart don't come to life.
1. Chapter 1

**OMG OMG OMG OMG! I HAD WAY TOO MUCH COFFEE . BUT WELCOME TO MY CRAP!**

_**Random person: JUST DO THE FREAKIGN INTRO AND GET ON WITH IT!**_

**OK IMA SORRY .**

_**Random person: GET ON WITH!**_

**OKAY, OKAY IMA SORRY! Welcome back for the first time and if you have been reading my other crap welcome back again! ^.^**

**Please enjoy, also this is just a conversation so don't kill tell me I need less dialog.**

Alfred fell on the floor crying.

"Alfred, are you okay?" Arthur said looking up from his book.

"NO I AM NOT OKAY!"

"What happened this time?" Arthur said putting a bookmark inside his book knowing there would be sometime before Alfred will be quiet enough to let him read again.

"FREAKING EXPERIMENT 221 HAPPENED!" Al screamed while looking his PSP screen.

"Experiment 221?"

"YEAH! I am in Deep space **(A/N 1)** in Kingdom Hearts: Birth By sleep and I help some alien dude named Jumba Jookiba save Stitch and now he's making me fight his new experiment, 221!" Alfred whined still looking at his screen.

"Just play another game." Arthur sigh look at his Lord of The Rings book.

"HOW COULD YOU SAY THAT? ARE YOU TRYIGN TO OFFEND MEH?!" Alfred cried as he started shaking Arthur.

"How would I be offending you?" Arthur question knowing he was going to regret it.

Alfred held up his index finger "In Kingdom hearts 1 I am stuck on the Satan heartless demon thingy. Two," Alfred said raising up his middle finger, "In Kingdom Hearts: Chain of memories I am stuck on the Boogie Man!"

"You mean that guy from The Nightmare Before Christmas?"

"Yeah," Alfred cried as he fell into a hug with the British man.

"Really Alfred, the Boogie Man, really?" Arthur said as he pushed Alfred of him.

"IT'S NOT MY FAULT I HAVE TO PLAY WITH CARDS AS MY COMMAND" Alfred said as soon as he fell on the floor.

"Anymore problems you would like to share?" Arthur asked soon after regretting it.

"YA THINK?! In Kingdom Kingdom Hearts 2 I am stuck on Demyx! And he's an idiot?!"

"So are you," Arthur said.

"Once again, are you trying to offend me?!"

"That time yes. Now can you just tell me what else so I can go to reading?" Arthur said, starting to get annoyed.

"In Kingdom Hearts Recoded I am stuck on some joker guy in Wonder Land. In Kingdom Hearts Dream Drop Distance I and stuck on the Kinkin Lobster." Alfred said as if he was a failure. –Which he kind of was for being a nonstops video gamer-

"And in Kingdom Hearts 358/2 days I'm stuck on some mission and keep having to hear Xion saying 'Roxas, that's a stick.'" Alfred said ending the sentence in his best impersonation of what a girl's voice sounds like and once again utterly failing

"A stick?" Arthur question as he raised an eyebrow. "I know I will once again regret asking, but what."

" Xion couldn't Summon her keyblade of awesomeness so Roxas gave her his keyblade and he didn't have anything so help up a stick and said he was going to use that as a weapon" Alfred said looking at the floor.

"What the bloody hell is a keyblade?"

"A giant key that unlock the keyholes of the worlds and can release heart from hearts from heartless and kills nobodies and closes the Door to Darkness and stuff like that."

"Can it unlock your brain?"

"What's that suppose to mean Iggybrows?!"

"It means to unlock your stupidity and lock in knowledge." Arthur said rolling his eyes.

"Again once again, was that suppose to be offensive?!"

"Yes," Arthur said with a smile.

"You're so mean!" Alfred said squeezing his eyes closed.

"Thank you."

"Well are you going to help me or not" Alfred ask as he opened his.

"What the bloody hell do you want me to do?!" Arthur said standing up.

"Play the fucking game!"

"Why me?" Arthur said crossing his arms, "why don't you just go get Tony"

"1. Tony is in space visiting his parents 2. I want to know I am not the only Failure!"

"No."

"Please?"

_30 minutes later._

"N-o. No"

"Pleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeease?!" Alfred begged as he got on his hands and knees.

"If I say yes will you be quiet?"

"…Yes"

"Fine," Arthur said after thinking about it for a minute.

Alfred walked to the PSP that was in the middle of the floor and gave it to Arthur who was now sitting back down in his black leather chair.

_5 Minutes Later_

"BUT THAT IMPOSABLE! PUFUMEHE! HOW CAN THE BE?!" Alfred said yelled as fell on the floor crying. "AND ON YOUR FIRST TRY?!"

"You were right. You are the only failure," Arthur said looking at the scene Alfred was making.

"YOU CHEATED!"

"Alfred, how the bloody hell did I cheat?" Arthur said saving the game then turning off the system. "You watched me the whole time and I don't play video games that often so I could cheat even if I wanted to. If anything you cheat by using the internet to figure out what to do."

Alfred sat up crossed legged. "It's not called cheating it's called using you resources." Alfred said finishing the sentence with a nod "AND YOU CANT PLAY A VIDEO GAME BECAUSE YOU BRITISH AND BRITISH PEOPLE ARE SUPPOSE TO BE CLASSY AND BAD AT THAT KIND OF STUFF!"

"1. Have you ever heard of jenxthejinx **(A/N 2)**, they play games and a lot of cool stuff and a lot of people are like that so you don't have to be American to have fun, and 2. Since you're an idiot I won't take that to heart. Now I did my end of the bargain so you do yours," Arthur said opening up his.

"Fine," Alfred muttered to himself as he took his keys and left.

**(A/N)**

**If you watch Lilo and Stitch or play Kingdom Hearts Birth By Sleep, Deep space is on Captain Gantu's ship.**

**jenxthejinx is a British cosplay group that does various cosplay.**

**ANYWAYS THANKS FOR READING! If I missed a game of Kingdom Hearts please let me know and if you do I will feel like complete idiot since I own all of them.**


	2. SOPA

**Sorry if you thought this was a chapter! I'm truly sorry! But this is very important! SOPA is back!**

**_VERY IMPORTANT NOTICE PLEASE READ IF YOU WANT TO PROTECT YOUR RIGHTS ON THE INTERNET!_**** I was informed of this from Ren8Ichigo and lazylollipop girl! Just to let you know this is not my words but from Ren8Ichigo! Go to the websites provided below if you do not believe me!**

**SOPA is back. The bill that is threatening to take away our freedoms on the internet is back. Not only back, but it is trying to be passed quietly so nobody notices. SOPA will guarantee that anybody who streams a video, whether it be on youtube, a walkthrough for a video game, or a kid singing a song that is 'copyrighted' they will be treated as a felon. That is one of the highest form of criminal offensives for something as simple as uploading a video game walkthrough on youtube, playing a song with lyrics of your favorite artist and even one we all go on, this one right here. I am telling everyone this because it effect us all here as Wattpad/FanFiction will being attacked as well. A Wattpad/FanFiction writer can being carted off to a maximum state prison for writing a character from Naruto into their fanfic, or a character from Bleach, or a character from One Piece, Harry Potter, Percy Jackson, the list is endless. You think I an exaggerating? I assure you that if this passes it will not be long, not be long at all, because once this passes, then anything goes. Wattpad/FanFiction will be attacked for using canon characters in a fanon manner, authors will be arrested for writing a book whose main character has glasses just like in another series, artists will be arrested and confined for using sapphire blue in the iris of one of their characters like another author. This effect us all and we can not let it happen.**

**I figure some of you do not believe me and I can understand. I could be making this up for all you know. But I provided links below to show you I am telling the truth. Simply remove the spaces below, see for yourself.**

**: / www . huffingtonpost 2013/08/07/unauthorized-streaming-felony_n_3720479 . html : / www . washingtonpost blogs/the-switch/wp/2013/08/05/sopa-died-in-2012-b ut-obama-administration-wants-to-revive-part-of-it / : / www . techdirt articles/20130805/12472124074/administration-cant- let-go-wants-to-bring-back-felony-streaming-provis ions-sopa . shtml : / www . youtube watch?v=1fTt4K4Cae4**

**We are not as powerless as we might think. We stopped SOPA before and we must do it again. Our stories, our ideas, our passion will be threaten. Everything from this to fan art to youtube is in danger of being gone forever.**

**I am asking you to spread the word and fight this assault on our freedoms. Because this isn't just going to affect Americans, it will affect everybody across the globe. Tell you friend, have they spread the word so we may stand up to fight this. It is our right as freedom of speech. We are not making money doing what we love, we do it because we enjoy it and want to spread our words, our ideas, our art to everyone who wishes to see it. but we can stop it but only if we stand together. Please my friends, my fellow reader and writers, don't let what we love be nothing but dust in the winds of time. -Please spread the word and help us be free on the internet like she said we stopped it before lets do it again come darlings lets push SOPA back fight for our freedom!**

**copy this and post on your story chapters for everyone else to see so we can stop SOPA!**

**THIS IS FROM FemGenjo Sanjo**


End file.
